Live and Let Die
by jimmySLOTH
Summary: Nothing is ever quite what it seems...And nothing is ever as easy as it is made out to be... Takouji-Kouikuya-KouKou


Live and Let Die  
-jimmySLOTH  
  
[disclaimer] *Digimon Season Four *Live and Let Die, a James Bond Movie/Paul McCartney song  
  
[warning] *this fanfiction includes YAOI: boy x boy relationships. If you find that kind of thing offensive, you might want to reconsider reading this. *sexual content *offensive language  
  
Don't say I didn't warn you...  
  
**  
  
Chapter One- "The greener grass is never quite as green as you expect it to be."  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
Talk about a huge case of mistaken identity. It's like real-life identity theft, except the credit cards and dollar amounts aren't the only things that changed.  
  
Sometimes it pisses me off to see Takuya Kanbara (my best friend) out there with my twin brother, flirting and being all goody-goody. It's just not him. It would be a lie to say it was, and it's a lie anyway for him to pretend to be like that. It-It's not that I'm...jealous. I-I guess... I'm just...  
  
Alright, alright, I'm jealous. What's so great about Kouji? It's not like he has any friends besides me. I guess you could say that it annoys me that he's ALWAYS AROUND. It's like he won't even try to make friends. All he needs is his guitar, his headphones, and his door lock. I even feel bad for him. He's so far gone nobody, I mean NOBODY wants to even bother and try and get him to hang around. Poor kid...  
  
I glanced out the window and caught Takuya's eye.. and his motion for me to come join them. 'Oh well, I have nothing better left to do,' I thought helplessly, surrendering to Takuya's beckon and joining the others.  
  
Takuya Kanbara is 17; brown-haired, brown-eyed, and athletic. One word: Gorgeous. 'Course I'd have a crush on him. Who wouldn't? And what's the big downer about that is he's actually my best friend. How do you LOVE your best friend?? I know, I know, stupid question...  
  
Kouji Minamoto is 17; long black-haired, blue-eyed, and kind of pale. He's my twin brother, younger twin, luckily. It'd be even more painful for him if he was living in his YOUNGER twin's shadow. Not that he's living in my shadow in particular... he's living in the shadow of the student body. So yes, he's living in my shadow.  
  
*  
  
Kouichi's approaching us. Oh god, is he approaching us. With his shortish- black hair, and deep blue eyes, and that little smirk that's always curled on his lips, and even the way he fucking WALKS... it all drives me crazy.  
  
Which is crazy... because he's my carbon-copy. Yeah, he's my twin alright.  
  
Not like Takuya isn't fun. I mean I know they're best friends and all... but there's always been that kind of ... VIBE between us. I don't think Takuya knows that Kouichi doesn't dig him. Kouichi doesn't ever seem like he digs anyone. He manages to keep his cool at all the right times... unlike Takuya.  
  
Takuya is, for a lose of better words, an asshole. Well to me, at least. I see how he treats Kouichi. He acts like Kouichi is his god, and that no one else can have him, and that everything Kouichi does is perfect and wonderful, and Takuya somehow manages to comment at all the right times, and he is, in fact, stealing the love of my life. So yes, Takuya Kanbara is: an asshole.  
  
*  
  
I don't think Kouji understands that I don't like him. I don't think Kouji understands that he's just a little punk-ass reject, and that he's stealing time away from me and my Kouichi. And I say my Kouichi only because Kouichi WILL BE MINE, I WILL SHOW YOU ALL!!  
  
Saddest thing is, I don't think Kouichi likes ANYONE. Either that or he's REALLY good at not showing it. Which I sure hope is the case. Because that kid totally belongs in my pants (in all the wrong ways, if you catch my drift).  
  
His face... and his body... his personality... oh man. He's gorgeous, and smart, and really crazy good at everything he does. He's an "arteeeeest" as he says, and I'd believe him even if he told me he was a killer whale, and do you know why? It's because of those EYES of his. They stretch on forever, like they really could actually be never-ending, if only for the fact that he doesn't like to look me in the eye anymore. I wonder why...  
  
It's gotta be Kouji. That kid is out for the total destruction of EVERYONE, whether it be me, or his own god-damned twin!!  
  
*  
  
"Hi you guys." I smiled lightly at Kouji and Takuya.  
  
"Hi, Kouichi..." Kouji replied quietly.  
  
"KOUICHI!" shouted Takuya with a smile. "I thought you would NEVER join us!!"  
  
Woah. Sounds like this isn't the happy couple I thought it was. That's a good thing, too, 'Cause I don't know what I'd do if KOUJI was dating TAKUYA.  
  
*  
  
If I have to pretend to like Kouji for one more second I am going to kill myself.  
  
*  
  
If I have to pretend to like Takuya for one more second I am going to kill him.  
  
-_-_-  
  
[chapter two- burned] coming next time...  
  
please review, tell me what you think. Don't flame me too bad... please? =3  
-MEG iSHiDA aka jimmySLOTH 


End file.
